


Wanting

by madders



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes: This is very loosely based as a follow up to Ride 'em cowboy!</p><p>Acknowledgments: isetadrift for posting the picture that gave me the original inspiration, evilmaniclaugh for kicking me up the ass to actually write it- and put up with my bitching about it! jstabe & ckanerock for bugging me to finish and post it as soon as I mentioned it!!!</p><p>Summary: AJ & Brian realize there's something going on with Nick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

Nick watched AJ and Brian during sound check, looking for any outward sign of their more-than-friendship. He and the other two knew, there was no way that they couldn't, and they had all helped them hide it many a time over the past few years as their feelings for each other grew and the needed the space to develop.

Space was at a premium in BackStreetLand, and not an easy thing to keep private. Their relationship, as strange as it often seemed, was the most closely guarded secret in their world. No-one outside of the five of them and Kris had any idea that they were anything other than good friends, and that was the way they wanted to keep it.

But still, sometimes Nick wondered how they managed to hide it so well.

He watched as Brian snuck up on AJ and lifted him off of the floor, spinning him around twice before dropping him back on his feet and running away, grinning madly. Nick thought that maybe there was a grope in there somewhere too, but it was too quick for him to be sure.

He smiled as he watched AJ chase Brian around the stage, the comedy duo managing to run rings around both a giggling Howie and an annoyed looking Kevin before heading in his direction. Lost in his own thoughts, Nick didn't have time to get out of the way before Brian used him as a stopping point, grabbing hold of his arm and jerking to a stop, ducking behind him to use him as cover.

"Littrell don't you go using Nick as a shield." AJ warned, "You know it's not gonna work. Come out here and take your punishment like a man." He sniggered. Nick laughed and tried to move out of the way, for once not wanting to get involved in the melee.

Brian thumped him on the back as he moved. "What? You're not going to defend me against this ruffian?" He asked with a frown. "Some kind of best friend you are." He sniffed, insulted.

Nick and AJ both snorted in amusement as Nick stepped away and turned to face Brian, crossing his arms over his chest in mock anger.

"Well, I would do, except you only love me because I'm bigger than AJ."

AJ sniggered beside him and nudged him in the ribs. "I'm bigger where it counts Carter." Before waggling his eyebrows at Brian and starting to count.

"One..."

Brian looked at AJ and crossed his eyes at him, making a 'meep' sound before looking back at Nick for back-up.

"Two..."

Not seeing any sign of support from Nick, Brian jumped up straighter.

“Crap!” He muttered.

"Three!" AJ yelled before taking off after Brian, who was now tearing off in the direction of the dressing rooms.

Nick just watched them go, AJ's words still floating around in his head.

When they both came back 20 minutes later, both having changed clothes and with wet hair after AJ had soaked Brian in the shower before being pulled in himself, he was still stuck on the same thought. 'What if…'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Two weeks later and things were going well. The concerts were fun, more fun than they had been in a long time, the crowds were great, the critics, if not completely flattering, weren't knocking them completely, which was about as much as they could ever expect from them, and best of all, they were having a blast.

But everything wasn't completely right with Nick, and Brian didn't know why.

He prided himself on his friendship with the younger man, having survived almost every conceivable situation and coming through it all stronger and closer than before. But this time he was stumped.

It had been subtle at first; Nick seemed to be distracted; his mind not completely on the here and now, leading to a few mistakes and miscues that earned him some sharp looks from Kevin, who had mellowed out somewhat, but not completely over the last 12 years.

Brian had thought that it was to do with the excitement and extra demands that being back on tour together brought. But it went on for too long for it to be that.

Then he thought maybe it was to do with the constant pressures from his private life. Either from his ex spouting her evil mouth off, or his family causing even more problems, but after a few conversations with Nick, and a few quiet words with Kevin, Brian discounted this as well, as Nick seemed to be handling everything perfectly well.

AJ was no help, telling Brian that Nick simply needed to get laid. But as Brian pointed out to him, Nick was not short of options in that department either. AJ simply snorted in derision.

"He needs to get laid well." He insisted, before pulling Brian back into a kiss that quickly melted his brain.

But AJ wasn't quite as flippant as he seemed. After listening to Brian for a while, he found himself watching Nick a little more closely and agreeing with him that Nick was definitely off. His eyes that betrayed the fact that there was something going on in that Carter brain of his, and he knew that sooner or later it needed to come out into the open before it blew up.

Whereas Brian had gone to Kevin for advice, AJ went to Howie, certain that his best friend was much more likely to have an idea than the 'Tucky Twosome.'

A long conversation later; and AJ left with all the answers he needed, but absolutely no idea what to do with them now he knew.

How the hell was he supposed to react to the news that Nick was watching both he and Brian with longing in his eyes?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

AJ hadn’t said anything to Brian. After all, what was he supposed to say? ‘Hey baby, the reason why Nick’s acting funny is because he wants to get in on the action.’ Or ‘Honey, Nick wants to fuck.’

Oh hell no, that was a can of worms that AJ really wasn’t prepared to open. Not that the thought bothered him particularly. Nick was kinda hot. But he had Brian, and wasn’t about to let him go, and he knew that Brian still had Nick up on a pedestal, even after all these years. Nick may have thought he was the only one with the hero-worshiping complex, but secretly Brian could’ve easily given him a run for his money.

Not that Brian ever thought about Nick sexually, at least not now (although AJ had his own thoughts on beforehand), but somewhere inside Brian there was still a part of him that thought of Nick as a sweet young boy, who hadn’t yet been exposed to the harsher elements of life.

No, instead of making Brian face up to those hard truths, AJ decided to wait and see. To keep an eye on his young friend and try to see for himself what Howie swore was there, and only then would he decide what to do about it.

But as the days marched on, it became more and more apparent that Howie had been right. The little things that had merely seemed to be strange new quirks suddenly took on a greater significance, and AJ began to wonder how he had not been able to see it all before. He’d catch Nick watching them both, staring at them with an undisguised look of hunger on his face, and more than a little longing in his eyes.

And he still didn’t know what to do about it. So he was surprised when it was Brian who brought it up first.

“Alex.”

AJ looked up at the uncharacteristically small and nervous voice. Seeing Brian’s face made him move swiftly across the room, taking Brian into his arms and pulling him into a strong hug, not knowing the problem, yet wanting nothing more than to take the pain out of his eyes.

“Brian, what is it?” He asked softly, running his hand soothingly down his bicep.

“I don’t know how to say this.” Brian began, pulling back from AJ slightly to look at his face better.

AJ was immediately worried, but managed to keep his voice calm as he responded.

“Whatever it is, just say it straight.” He replied, “We’ll deal with it together.”

Brian took a deep breath and nodded, closing his eyes so that he didn’t have to see AJ’s reaction.

“Nickwantsus.” He breathed out quickly, cringing as if voicing the words gave them the power to hurt him.

AJ just blinked, wondering how and when Brian finally figured it out.

When AJ didn’t respond immediately, Brian cracked one eye open, the other following quickly when he saw that AJ was neither surprised nor upset by his revelation.

"You knew?" He asked, more than a little hurt in his voice.

AJ looked Brian in the eyes and held him tighter, not letting him pull away.

"I suspected." He replied evenly. "After you brought it up I paid more attention to him, and then I went and had a word with Howie. He told me that Nick was watching us, like he wanted us."

Brian's jaw flapped open, wondering how Howie could possibly know Nick better than he did. AJ kissed his open mouth softly.

"I thought he was nuts." AJ explained. "But when I thought about it, it made a hell of a lot of sense and explained a lot of things. But then I didn't know how to bring it up with you." AJ looked down at where their fingers were twined together. "He's your best friend Brian. I wasn't sure how you were going to react to it, and I didn't know if it was just a passing thing or something more."

Brian used his free hand to raise AJ's face back up so he could look at him. When their eyes met, Brain smiled and kissed AJ the same way he had just been kissed. Sometimes AJ's insecurities still came out full force despite the strength of their relationship. Hell, it wasn't as if he didn't have a few of his own.

Once AJ was back with him Brian raised their joined hands and kissed AJ's knuckles, letting his tongue peek out and lick at the tattoos on his fingers.

"I love you." He whispered softly against the skin, smiling as AJ tightened his grip in response.

"I love you too." AJ replied, leaning down and kissing the top of Brian's lowered head.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A few weeks later and the two of them were curled together on a hotel bed in another nameless city, simply enjoying the comfort of being together in peace and quiet. However neither of them was exactly resting, as they were both thinking of Nick. Finally it was AJ who broke the silence.

"Brian?"

"Hmmmm"

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

Brian tipped his head back up from its position on AJ's chest so that he could look at his lover. He didn't need to ask what AJ was talking about; his best friend had been on both of their minds constantly ever since they had openly discussed it.

"I don't know."

"I've been thinking." AJ spoke slowly, a little worried about what he was about to suggest. "We've got our break coming up in next week, what about you invite him down to your place. Otherwise he's just going to spend the whole time alone, and I don't think that's good for him."

"What about us?" Brian asked, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. "We were gonna spend that week together remember."

"I know. But maybe Nick needs to have this time with you more than I do. After all, we're together all the time and Nick's left out."

Brian suddenly realized what AJ was proposing and sat up angrily, straddling AJ's hips so that he couldn't move away until he heard what Brian had to say.

"Alexander James I know you're not suggesting that I take Nick away for the week so that he and I can fuck." AJ winced, not only from Brian’s use of his full name, but from the way he spat out that last word.

"He wants you Brian, he wants you so much it hurts, and I can't stand seeing him like that if there's some way to fix it. If it means letting him have you for a while then so be it."

Brian's anger fled as quickly as it had arrived, and he slumped down on top of AJ, his elbows either side of AJ's head.

"It wouldn't fix anything." He said "You know why?" AJ shook his head, gasping as Brian caught his lips in a kiss. He continued as he pulled back to see the look on AJ's face.

"Because it's not just me he wants."

AJ just stared at him, trying to digest the news.

Brian took the silence as a good thing and continued. “I’ve been thinking about this, and Howie was right, Nick does want us. Not just me, both of us. And he’s confused because he doesn’t know why, and he’s not sure how to approach us. If he just wanted me he’d be more upset because he’d think that it would break us up.”

AJ opened and closed his mouth again, still not sure how to respond to that. Brian was making sense, and he did know Nick better than AJ did but still, the idea that Nick wanted him as well… that was mind-boggling.

Brian watched the cogs turn in AJ’s head, a pretty good idea what he was thinking.

“I know I’m right about this Alex. He wants you almost as much as I do.”

AJ blinked, trying to wrap his brain around that concept. It wasn’t that bad a thought really.

“So how about this.” Brian began. “You and I go down to my place for the break and take Nick with us. Maybe away from everybody else we can get a chance to talk to him and see what happens.” Brian grinned slyly, and was relieved to see a mirroring smirk appear on AJ’s face.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Brian are you sure about this?” Nick asked again for what seemed like the hundredth time as he hefted his bag on his shoulder.

Brian smiled as he turned around, more than used to dealing with Nick when he was insecure about something.

“I told you Nick. AJ and I don’t mind you staying with us. We wouldn’t have offered if we did.”

“But…”

Brian turned to AJ and rolled his eyes. “AJ, you tell him.” Brian pleaded.

“Nicky. Move your ass and get in the car before I come over there and carry you. We want to spend some time with you, and you won’t be in the way. But if you don’t stop whining now, I swear I will hurt you.”

That shut Nick up and he quickly walked past AJ in the direction of the airport’s long term parking area. As soon as he was far enough away AJ turned to Brian and rolled his eyes, pulling a funny face that had Brian giggling. Nick may be bigger than AJ, but he was still scared enough of him when he was mad to get moving, and still hadn’t quite worked out when AJ really was mad, and when he was just pretending.

A few minutes later and the three of them were out on the road, fast leaving the city lights behind as they headed towards Brian’s small getaway house.

AJ was driving whilst Brian kept him company, Nick asleep in the back seat. Soon enough the only lights to guide them were the car’s headlights as it wound its way through back roads towards its destination. AJ glanced in his rearview mirror at Nick, smiling at how relaxed he finally looked. On the tour he had begun to look stressed even in his sleep- what little of it they all got in between concerts, appearances and press conferences.

Brian turned around and looked as well, smiling peacefully as if it all just confirmed his belief that this was the right thing to do. He reached over and took one of AJ’s hands, playing with the rings and tugging his fingers until AJ caught his fingers and held them still.

“You okay Bri?” He asked, squeezing Brian’s hand gently before letting go so that he could steer.

Brian smiled at him. “Never better.” He replied. “My two favorite people in the whole world are going to be with me for a whole week with no interruptions. No press, no fans, no bossy Kevin moments. Just us, the house, the sky, the sand and the sea. My idea of perfection.”

AJ smiled at the happiness in Brian’s voice. He also shared Brian’s optimism, having quickly adjusted to the idea of what they were planning, and happy that this was the right thing to do, not only for Nick, but for them both as well. He wasn’t losing Brian, with any luck he was gaining Nick, if only for a short while.

“How long till we get in?” Brian asked, his usual lack of directional sense kicking in.

AJ laughed softly, trying not to wake Nick.

“About another hour or so. You want to get some sleep and I’ll wake you when we get there?” He offered, knowing that Brian hadn’t slept well the night before.

“That’s okay. I’ll wait till we get there.” Brian replied. “I like watching the night go by.”

AJ didn’t reply, he simply squeezed his fingers gently and let the comfortable silence surround him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It didn’t take long for the charms of the small beach house to allow all three of its occupants to relax and unwind, all their tensions drifting away. Brian and AJ were still careful not to flaunt their relationship in front of Nick, not wanting to shove it in his face and upset him, but they weren’t too worried about hiding it either.

Nick, on his part, after some initial awkwardness, quickly became used to being alone with the two lovers, and just having them around with no-one else there helped to calm him somewhat. He could see the strong relationship that his two friends had built, and was reassured that they were both equally happy, and that he was not being cast out by either of them.

In fact, if anything it was the opposite. Brian and AJ were paying more attention to him, and had become even more tactile with him than before.

He smiled and tipped his head back as AJ walked behind him and ran his hand across his shoulders and the back of his neck. AJ grinned at him and moved so that he could sit beside him, close enough that their legs were touching.

“What’s up Nicky?” He asked, nudging him with his knee.

“Not much Boner.” He replied with a grin. “You finally wear Bri out?”

AJ laughed loudly. “You know it Carter!”

Nick socked him on the arm. “You didn’t have to admit it!”

AJ smirked, “Well you shouldn’t have asked.”

Nick groaned and let his head thump back on the armchair, rolling it so he was looking at AJ, only a few inches away.

“You’re too tense. You need to get laid.” AJ told him straight.

Nick laughed humorlessly. “With who?” He asked. “There’s no-one here for miles around, and I don’t want some skanky starfucker when we’re on the road.”

“No, you had enough of that with the brainless one.” AJ replied.

Nick closed his eyes and sighed. “Sometimes I think I’m always going to be alone. I have the worst luck in love. Either they turn out to be the bitch from hell, or else they’ve already got someone else.”

AJ didn’t reply; it was on the tip of his tongue to say ‘Like Brian and me.’ But he didn’t want to break the moment. Instead he simply closed the distance and let their lips meet.

Nick’s eyes shot open as he felt their lips connect, but he didn’t pull away. AJ was looking back at him with a reassuring gaze and he reached over and gently placed his palm on Nick’s cheek to keep him still. Nick let AJ have his way, but jumped and pulled away as he felt AJ’s warm tongue licking across his lips.

He opened his mouth to yell at AJ, tell him how wrong it was for them to have even have done that much, but then he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and warm lips press against the nape of his neck.

He jumped again, but Brian held him still as AJ moved closer, climbing partially across Nick’s sprawled figure.

Nick took a deep breath and was assailed by the smell of their mingled cologne and the musky scent of sex and sweat. The heady combination had his cock pressing insistently against his baggy shorts and he shifted uncomfortably, trying to ease the pressure.

He was about to say something, anything to try and make sense of what was going on, or stop it, he wasn’t sure. But Brian sensed this and spoke first.

“Don’t think about it Nicky. Just let it happen.” He followed this up with a lick from the back of Nick’s neck up to his ear, which made him shudder. A hand on his jaw made him focus back on AJ, who leaned forward and kissed him again. This time Nick let him.

He couldn’t hold the moan as he tasted the mix of mint and nicotine that was AJ, letting him in fully to plunder his mouth as Brian continued his assault on his neck.

AJ and Brian were watching each other as Nick relaxed into their embrace. They were each making sure that the other was fine with what was happening, anxious not to take things beyond their limits. Despite the fact that they had both agreed that this was what they both wanted, and that they were happy for things to develop as they would, neither of them were naïve enough to think that there wouldn’t be some doubt when it actually happened.

Nick, for his part, was taking Brian's advice and wasn't thinking at all. He quickly decided that this was the only way he could respond, too deep in shock and amazement to do anything else. Brian was sucking at his neck as if he knew exactly what Nick liked, whilst AJ was leaning against him and devouring his mouth in a deep, penetrating kiss. It was perfect.

AJ and Brian felt Nick relax into them, giving them the permission they needed to continue, and they both smiled in relief.

Pulling back from the kiss to get some air, AJ took in the flushed look on Nick's face with a grin.

Nick opened his glazed eyes to regard him for a moment, before Brian found a particularly sensitive part of his neck and his eyes slipped shut once more.

AJ's grin got wider still and he eased back a little so that he could undo the buttons of Nick's shirt. Once that was done, AJ wasted little time in helping Nick take it off, so that he and Brian had better access to his body. Brian went back to Nick's neck and shoulders, whilst AJ began by running his hands down Nick's chest.

Nick was by now just one big bundle of sensation; not knowing whether he wanted to arch back into Brian or forward into AJ. He couldn't stop the moan as AJ followed the path his hands had taken with his tongue, and he almost bucked them both off of the sofa.

AJ decided that it was no longer safe on the sofa, and stood up, reaching down and pulling Nick up as well. Brian quickly followed as AJ led them all back to their bedroom.

Nick was still going with the not-thinking route, although the abrupt change in venue made it difficult, and coming to a halt in a bedroom where the covers were still rumpled from the occupants earlier exploits was almost enough to jerk him out of his fuzz. But then Brian was in his arms kissing him and AJ was stripping them both off and nothing mattered at all.

AJ smiled as Brian moved enough to let him strip his boxers, leaving both he and Nick naked. From his position on the floor it was easy to admire the two very different figures before him, and it took all of his restraint not to just take Nick's cock down his throat and suck him till he came. But that was possibly too much too soon, and he didn't want to risk it. So instead he focused on Brian's cock.

Brian almost bit Nick's tongue when AJ swallowed him whole, and he had to throw his head back and moan, the combined sensations too much. Nick wrapped his arms around him and practically held him up as AJ worked beneath them.

But AJ wasn’t ready for Brian to come so soon, so he eased off, licking Brian’s cock like a lollipop. Nick looked down and watched, groaning at the sight of Brian’s hard cock and AJ’s agile tongue. AJ looked up and grinned, letting Brian fall from his lips completely before standing up and pulling Nick into another kiss.

Nick moaned at the musky taste of Brian on AJ’s tongue, trying to devour his mouth and get every last taste. Meanwhile Brian went to work on AJ’s clothes, struggling with the buttons on his top because he and Nick were plastered together. Eventually he managed to disentangle them enough to pull the offending garment off before working on his shorts. Once they were all naked Brian stood back and took the sight in, his best friend and his lover, kissing in the evening light. He couldn’t remember ever being this turned on.

Crawling up on the bed, Brian sprawled on the covers, leisurely stroking his cock and playing with his balls as he watched the live porn show in front of him.

Nick and AJ had pretty much lost themselves in each other, their bodies arching and rubbing as they continued to kiss, hands wandering and delighting in every shiver they managed to cause. They broke for air as Brian’s lust-thickened voice reached them.

“Fuck guys, you’re so hot.”

As one, they turned to look at him, sucking in a deep breath at the sight of him laying there looking so wanton. Nick groaned as AJ climbed up the bed, on hands and knees as he crawled up Brian’s body with his typical cat-like grace.

AJ leaned down and nipped at Brian’s nose playfully, making him giggle and swat at him. AJ rolled off and sprawled out dramatically beside him.

Nick sucked in a breath at the two of them laid out in front of him, both perfect in their own ways. He couldn’t believe that this was about to happen.

Brian and AJ each reached out a hand for him, and Nick looked at them for a moment before moving, climbing up onto the large bed and allowing them to take his hands and pull him down between them.

Brian and AJ shared a glance before moving, both recognizing that now was the critical point. If they went too fast, Nick could get scared by what was happening and bolt, possibly damaging their friendships, if they moved too slowly, Nick might start thinking too much, with much the same result.

Communicating all this silently, Brian moved upwards towards Nick’s face, whilst AJ moved lower, starting by caressing his torso.

Brian came face to face with his best friend, whose eyes betrayed a mix of lust, confusion and worry. He smiled gently and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling back.

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Hi.” Nick replied, even more softly. Brian heard the tremble in his voice and reached up to caress his cheek, smiling when Nick’s eyes slipped shut and he leaned into the touch. AJ was watching their interaction, keeping his own touches light and gentle, letting Nick know he was there, but not trying to push for anything more.

Brian waited until Nick’s eyes reopened before he continued. “Nicky, don’t worry so much. We want you and we know you want us too.” He told him, quickly moving his hand from his cheek to cover his mouth so he didn’t try to deny it.

“We love you Nicky, both of us. We don’t know if this is a one-off thing or if it’s going to be something more, and to be honest, we don’t care. Because whatever the outcome, we know this is right, for you and for us. You’re not going to break us up, and we’re not going to hate you in the morning. This isn’t a sudden thing, we’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and we’re both happy with what we are to each other, and nothing’s going to change that.” Brian stopped as he felt AJ lean up and kiss his shoulder before moving up into Nick’s eyeline as well.

“Brian’s right Nick.” He assured him. “Since we realized what was going on we’ve been thinking about this very seriously, and we have considered every possible angle of this. The ball’s really in your court here. If we do this, and I’m pretty sure you want to,” he grinned, glancing down at Nick’s rock hard cock, “then you can know that we’re both fully prepared for whatever happens next. And that is for you to decide. You want this to be a one-off thing, something that you find passes once you’ve got it out of your system, fine. We’ll have a wonderful memory of everything that happens here, and the three of us will be closer and better friends for it. If you come back to us in six months and want to do it again, I know that we’ll be more than happy to accommodate you.” He winked. “And if you decide that you can’t live without sleeping next to us, that’s fine too. We’re secure enough as to how we feel about each other and you, and we’ll make it work somehow. We’ve got enough love in us to love you too- hell, we already do love you. But those are all questions for tomorrow, not for now, here in this bed. So for now, just let things go where they may, and worry about all the crap tomorrow. After all, you might find us lousy lays and never want to come within 10 feet of us tomorrow.”

Nick’s eyes crinkled as he giggled behind Brian’s hand, and Brian rolled his eyes. “You maybe baby, but I’m gonna Rok his world.”

AJ groaned and dropped his head dramatically onto Nick’s shoulder. “You see what I have to put up with?” He asked. “I’ve changed my mind. Forget Brian, I’m gonna run away with you.”

Nick laughed out loud this time, and he reached down and hauled AJ into his arms, pulling him into a kiss.

“Okay Boner, whatever you say. Let’s you and me get it on and make him watch.”

Brian responded by pinching AJ on the ass and Nick on his hip. Both men jumped and glared at him, breaking the kiss.

“Whatcha say Nicky,” AJ asked with a grin “we gonna let him get away with that?” They both turned to look at Brian, an evil glint in their eyes before pouncing on Brian, who wasn’t fast enough in trying to get away.

Between the two of them, they quickly reduced Brian to a giggling, crying mass as they attacked every single tickle spot on his body.

Soon enough the touches changed, tickling fingers slowing, moving restlessly across flesh, their bodies entwining as they began to move together.

They let their hands move wherever they wished, neither knowing nor really caring just whose body they were touching, as long as the feelings didn't stop. All three were just bundles of sensation, seeking and giving pleasure to each other.

Eventually Nick ended up pinned mostly beneath the other two. They refused to let him do much more than respond to their caresses as they explored every inch of him, their fingers meeting and entwining briefly before parting and moving restlessly onwards, searching out every single spot that made him shiver and groan.

They took turns kissing him, delving deeply into the warm cavern of his mouth, nibbling at his lips and tongue before moving on to kiss his eyelids, across to his ears and down his neck, delighting at the full-body shiver that elicited.

Occasionally they would end up meeting somewhere over Nick's body, worshiping him before breaking off and sharing his flavor with their own kisses.

Nick arched up and moaned unashamedly as AJ licked around his belly button, so close to his leaking hardness, yet acting as if it didn't exist. Brian swallowed the sound with his mouth, sucking Nick's tongue as he shared a brief glance with AJ.

AJ kissed Nick's navel, letting his tongue flicker out briefly to enter the small indentation before he moved downwards, ignoring Nick's cock and instead focusing on his balls and perineum.

Nick fisted his hands in the sheets and drew his legs up, opening himself for AJ as his entire body grew taught like a bowstring. Brian eased himself off of Nick, grabbing one of his hands and making him release the bedclothes before pulling at him until he rolled over onto his stomach, face to face with Brian, who was now effectively cradling Nick's larger form in his arms.

One of Nick's hands shot out and grabbed the metal rail on the headboard, holding himself upright even as he arched down into Brian, rubbing their cocks together as AJ's tongue began working its way into the tiny pucker of his ass.

Brian arched up into him, gasping himself as he felt AJ grab his balls and twist them, the almost-pain taking him even higher and pushing him towards oblivion.

AJ groped in the covers for the tube of lube that he knew they had left there, discarded earlier in the midst of their lovemaking. He almost cheered as his fingers closed on the cold tube, pulling it out of the tangle of sheets and quickly twisting off the cap.

Nick groaned as he felt AJ's slick fingers probing at his entrance, tossing his head back as they began to stretch him, the delicious burn sending shocks throughout his body. Brian arched as well, responding the the movements of Nick's body as he went higher and higher.

AJ was shaking with lust as he watched his own fingers disappear into Nick's perfect ass, barely coherent as the full magnitude of what they were about to do hit him for the first time.

Brian caught his gaze from over Nick's shoulder, and he reached out a hand so that they could tangle their fingers together, grounding him once more with his love.

AJ smiled as he calmed, squeezing Brian's fingers briefly before letting him go as Nick threw his head back when AJ's fingers found and punched into his prostate.

AJ grabbed the lube once more, pausing as Brian held out his hand before grinning as he realized just what his lover was planning.

He squeezed a generous amount of lube into Brian's hand before replenishing the jelly and using it to coat his own cock in preparation for their joining. He smirked as Nick jumped, Brian's hand on his cock bringing him back to earth with a bump as he tried to hold onto his orgasm.

Nick didn't know what to do as he felt Brian's hand coating him with lube even as AJ moved into position behind him. He looked down at Brian as two sets of hands tried to guide his hips.

Brian saw the question in his eyes and grinned, cutting his gaze over to AJ, who realized what the problem was and had leaned down so that his front was plastered to Nick's back, his hard cock resting in the cleft of Nick's ass.

"Come on Nicky. You see how much Brian wants it? He loves getting filled up till he can't take any more, always wants just that little bit more inside him, stretching him till he won't be able to sit down for a week. He's still wet and loose from when I took him not an hour ago, but he wants it again, he wants it from you. You gonna give it to him Nicky? You gonna fill him up?" AJ whispered in Nick's ear, the husky tone deepened by lust.

Nick whimpered and leaned his head back onto AJ's shoulder, turning so he could see his face.

"You sure?" He asked, almost at breaking point just fron AJ's voice.

AJ didn't answer him verbally, he just kissed him and took his breath away.

Brian groaned at the show, but tapped AJ on the arm to remind him just what they were supposed to be doing.

AJ broke the kiss with a sigh, and this time Nick let him guide his hips into position. Brian arched his back and spread his legs further as he waited for Nick to fill him.

"Fuck." "Damn." They exclaimed together as Nick slipped in past the tight ring of muscle. Nick thrust a couple more times and found himself fully seated inside Brian, panting and groaning at the tight heat surrounding him.

AJ's grip on his hips tightened and he stilled, letting Brian reach up and pull him down into a kiss as AJ got back into position once more.

Using his hands he rubbed soothing patterns across Nick's ass and lower back as he teased the warm globes apart and took his cock in one hand. He felt Nick tense as the head pressed against the tiny hole, and leaned down to kiss the KAOS tattoo on his spine as he gently pushed inside.

"Holy Fuck Carter." AJ ground out as his cockhead breached the tight muscle. "You feel so fucking good." He swore as he held still, concerned by the small whimper of pain and tensing muscles from Nick.

Brian shook his head and gently soothed his best friend, running his hands across Nick's torso, down his taut arms and back up to his neck and head, running his fingers through the mass of sweaty blond hair.

It seemed to take forever before Nick began to relax, his muscles unbunching as he got used to the penetration, and he carefully pushed back onto AJ's cock, feeling it slip inside a tiny bit more.

AJ sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling, waiting till he got the nod from Brian before carefully beginning to push in once again. It took a few more minutes, but eventually he was fully sheathed within Nick's passage, and AJ felt his eyes roll back in his head as he attempted to hold off his own orgasm, determined to bring his two lovers off first.

Nick was completely overwhelmed now, the dual sensation of filling and being filled was taking him to heights he'd never been, and he was lost in a fog. He was super-sensitized, everything magnified by the sensual overload he was experiencing. As AJ pushed into him once more, he moaned as he felt the course hairs at the base of his cock tickling at his stretched ass. As AJ pulled back slightly it was all Nick could do to not whimper at the feeling, suddenly understanding what Brian felt, why he wanted to be filled so completely to drive away the feeling of being empty.

He bit his lip as AJ drove back into him, twisting his hips just right to hit that spot once more. He felt the yell leave his lips before he heard it, too busy trying not to come as his own cock was pushed deeper into Brian's heat.

Brian shut his eyes and rolled his head from side to side on the pillow, the sight above him too much for him to handle without losing it. He arched up in pleasurable shock as Nick managed to hit his prostate, almost dislodging his two lovers in the process.

Somehow Nick managed to have enough presence of mind to keep aiming for that one spot, even as AJ carried on taking him from behind at an ever more frantic pace, his control shot to hell by Nick's responsiveness.

They fell into a rhythm almost effortlessly, thrusting and pushing back as they worked together to climb over the edge, each trying to force the other two to come first so they could watch.

It was Brian who finally broke.

"Jeez Nick." He panted. "Almost there."

Nick managed a smirk and an extra thrust before his eyes slammed shut as AJ leaned forward and nipped at his ear.

"C'mon baby, let it go for us." He urged, grinning as Nick shuddered in his arms, his voice working its magic on the younger man.

Brian reached out and grabbed hold of AJ's arm with one hand, squeezing him almost hard enough to bruise as his orgasm washed through him, forcing his walls to contract around Nick in the process.

Nick threw his head back and yelled as he felt Brian tighten around him, the rhythmic pulsing of his orgasm sending him over the edge as well. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed forward one last time, letting everything snap back into focus as he stopped fighting his need to come.

AJ kept a tight grip on Nick's hips, knowing that there was a good chance that Nick was going to be bruised later on, and finding he liked the idea of Nick having a reminder every time he looked in the mirror.

He watched as Brian and Nick ht their orgasm's almost simultaneously, feeling them both shuddering beneath him. The look of ecstasy on Brian's face was a beautiful thing to behold, and felt himself heading for bliss. He tightened his grip on Nick a little more, using his hands to keep Nick still and give himself leverage as he pushed into Nick harder, ramming his prostate and prolonging his orgasm, making him contract around his cock that little bit more, and it was enough.

Nick was caught in a web of pleasure as he felt his orgasm rush through him, feeling as if he had been waiting for it forever. Then he felt AJ ram into him again, and the stars erupted behind his closed eyelids once more. He heard AJ yell out behind him even as he felt his insides coated by AJ's release and then he felt no more as he fell into Brian's waiting arms.

AJ barely managed to pull out of Nick and fall to the side as Nick collapsed on top of Brian, panting heavily and barely with it, just a blissed-out expression on his face. Brian and AJ tangled their fingers together of one hand even as they stroked Nick's heaving body, grounding him as he came back down to earth.

A few minutes later Nick was together enough to realize that he was pretty much squashing Brian, and he rolled bonelessly off of him, just about avoiding AJ as he landed on the bed, sandwiched once more between his two best friends and lovers.

AJ and Brian responded by scooting closer, wrapping themselves on either side of Nick and holding him close as they all recovered from the last few minutes.

Brian could almost hear Nick thinking, and when he pulled a hand away and covered his eyes, Brian knew that he had to reassure him once more. Gently tugging the hand away, Brian leaned up and kissed Nick's tears away before nipping at his lips.

"Love you Nicky." He told him, brushing his fingers across Nick's cheek. AJ took Nick's arm and kissed the back of his hand, squeezing his fingers and leaning up to kiss him properly too.

"Love you too Nicky." He promised, holding his hand tight.

Nick felt a few more tears escape, this time tears of happiness as he finally relaxed, the fear of AJ and Brian hating him and leaving him passing as quickly as it had arrived. Sometimes he forgot just how well they knew him and all of his insecurities. But as the two smaller men cuddled up to him and held him close, he knew that he'd have plenty of time to lose a few of those, the two men in his arms would see to it.

So he took one final piece of their advice, and just let things come as they may, because no matter what happened in the morning, he had Brian and AJ there with him, and that made him feel like he could take on the world and win.


End file.
